bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Vote For Pieces
This is a poll to decide if articles about characters that have been sets should have a piece-count under set info. It has currently ended. The result was to include piece counts. The votes were Yes-18 No-0. Winning Percentage was 100%. Please don't edit this page. Yes #--[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - I think it would be a good idea, as long as we keep it minor. #ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin Definitely. It gives us something that BS01 doesn't have (as far as I know), which can only mean good things for our wiki. #Shawn 00:42, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Making it be a part of the character articles keeps it neat and tidy! # MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } I don't feel like asking wikia to move this wiki to a diferent hub. Also, see what I wrote on the main page's talk page. # I Think It would be a Brilliant Idea! # fesoj i think its a great idea! #Yeah. Maybe not just piece count, but also some prominent pieces? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #--[[User:Hernon|'Hernon']]User talk:Hernon - I think that it would bring an awful lot more users in. # It wouldn't hurt! Auserv and I have a lot of canisters/boxes lying around, so it would be easy for us. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 17:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) #Captain Kazi----- Talk 12 June 2008 It might bring more users. #Good idea! #I also like the idea. Shadowmaster 17:14, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #I agree with daiku,prominent pieces would be a good idea--Lewathesecond # Racht 22:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #I think that sounds ok! It's fine with me!Toa Takuta 19:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) #User:Q9uarpse99 Good idea. That way, people could make decisions on whether to buy something or not. I know that I don't like to but something with too many pieces. #Mata Nui''Talk'' Why not, and, the more, the better! #Zoyasha Fon Fabre:Yeah!I wonder how many pieces Bitil has? Yeah, that's a good idea. --Kongu~Tohunga No Comments An IP just voted, do we allow it? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:52, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I guess. Wait, when does the vote end? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:01, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::How about the 18th, a week after it started? And as long as it still has, say, under 3 people against it then, it passes. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I'd say no to IP's voting. They're not really part of the community. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Daiku?!! You're back already? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, what about set numbers too? [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 17:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I think that is a good idea too. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:41, 12 June 2008 (UTC) @MG: Daiku has been logging on to BZP randomly for awhile, I think he's still gone. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, set numbers would be helpful for finding sets in catalogues and stuff--Lewathesecond PS lewa rocks ::::::The number of pieces would be useful on a character page under the section Set Information. Could come in handy if one is to decide which set to decide. And it would be good to beef up the articles. Racht 22:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wow, there is no way that we won't be putting the set pieces/numbers on. Also, Brickset is a good resource for finding out set numbers and pieces. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {Talk here!} 01:45, 14 June 2008 (UTC) HECK YAH!!!!!!!